Harry Potter in MiddleEarth
by Sheshena
Summary: Harry's father makes a promise and dies before he can fulfill it. Now as James son Harry must take his place. You may read the first chapter but do to some problems of my comp i am only able to use school computers....Sorry everyone'
1. The Promise

Harry was frustrated. For one he couldn't find Ron or Hemione anywhere in sight.

Two: the train was about to leave and he was still out in the middle of King's Cross Station looking like an idiot.

Three: He really wanted to show them his new look…he could just imagin their faces.

Harry Potter was, firstly, now around six foot one and had toned during the summer.

He had a light tan that set off his features in all the right ways.

He wore tight black T-Shirt that was covered with a leather jacket that was slightly open revealing the hard earned six-pack beneath. He also wore a pair of Black leather pant over a pair of laced combat boots. His hair was in a just shagged style that had streaks of blood-red highlights through it. Harry's glasses were long gone after he had decided to get a pair of contacts. He also now had the tattoo of a king cobra wrapping around his forearm.

He finally gave up on the two and boarded quickly. Settling for a half empty compartment Harry walked in. "Hello Malfoy."

Draco looked up in surprise … then smiled. "Always knew there was a little bad-boy in all the heroes."

Harry laughed and sat down on the other bench as the train left the station. "Yeah so did I and…are we actually having a conversation in a _civilized _manner?" Harry said in a mock horror.

Malfoy looked shocked then disgusted, "You wish Muggle lover." He sneered before curiosity got the best of the pureblood. "Why did you of all people change to black? Its not going to impress the old fool."

Harry actually smiled…more like smirk. "Because it seems the ladies think I am to die for in black…and my own reasons." He said mysteriously.

Malfoy was surprisingly accurate on his guess that Harry had decided that the wizarding world needed to take a hand in their salvation,

Harry's smirk widend, "Exactly."

"now get out before somebody thinks that a Malfoy would actually associate with a half-blood."

Harry got up and left . In the hall he had to avoid several people who had gotten sick frome the swaying of the train. He randomly chose the compartment he thought would have Ron and Hermione somewhere in it.

Instead there was a man with dark, brown hair and brownish-black eyes.

"Whoa what part of the freakin' train did I …." H e trailed of f as his voice failed him when the man met his eyes.

" And who are you?" the man said with an air of command and authority. His voice was deep and rolling. And his face was as fair as the rest of him making the stranger seem otherworldly.

Before he could think he found himself answering as if he had no will. " Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, I am looking for a young man of royal blood . his name is somewhat like yours," the stranger said smoothly

"Has he done anything…wrong?" Harry asked choking. He really did not want to be mistaked as this person if hes done something.

" No I merely wanted to speak to him. Will you help me?" The stranger asked in a voice that made one need to help him.

" sure," Harry said lightly " Whats he look like?"

The man looked intently at Harry as if measuring him up. "He looked rather much like you actually. Except the eyes. They were hazel not green. His name is James Potter."  
Harry bowed his head, "I'm sorry sir but James Potter is dead. He died fifteen years ago…he was my dad."

" Ahh," the man said, "I did not know. I had come because he had promised me that should I ever be in need of anything he would do it." The man said sadly

Harry thought that it must be important to him for the guy to be that disappointed…. "What do you need? As I am his son it is my duty to see his promise through in his stead." He said bravely inwardly hoping it wouldn't be one of three things..deadly fatal or hard.

The stranger looked surprised… "Well yes I suppose you will do…A valuble position has become unfilled because the one who held it has moved on. I have come to offer that." He stated confidently.

Harry paused questions swirling through his brain. "What is it?"

The stranger smiled grimly, "Unfortunatly your father promised not to ask questions."

"And so will I then." Harry sighed feeling very put upon.

"Good." The man declared and Harry found a hand offering him a ring made of two intertwined snakes. Their eyes glinting emeralds.

Harry looked up in surprise. Seeing the nod he took the offered ring.

A.N: you know who it is yet? Anyone guess what the job is ? Come on I dropped major hints…I think.


	2. Meeting the King

Harry slipped the glinting silver ring onto his finger. Unfortunately as he did so the world seemed to swim around him and his world faded to black.

When he woke, he found himself in a tumbling down dungeon like room that seemed to have an air of warmth…strangely and for an odd reason he hated the warmth. The hatred coiled in to his soul as if it was trying to strangle him inside out. In his stress and turmoil he failed to notice the rings emerald eyes glinting malevolently.

Finally his body gave out from the sheer pain and he fainted once again. Only to come to much later with a massive headache. When he opened his eyes however he found himself staring into a pair of silver ones that seemed grey in certain lights. As his eyes focused he found that the eyes of the person he was staring at belonged to a man in what looked to be a mere forty year body. He thought that forty seemed young for the man above him because his eyes showed so much wisdom…and disgustingly enough trust.

His face was weather beaten and he had shoulder length hair that was a deep mahogany brown. Harry would almost call him handsome if Harry himself were gay.

"Who may I have had the pleasure of rescuing from our dear dungeons?" the man asked in mirth that was as far as Harry could tell, genuine.

He frowned and replied shortly, "I don't really consider any dungeon dear."

The man laughed a deep and rich laugh. One that took all the wrinkles, and wear away from the man's face. Of course this actually had Harry considering for a moment that perhaps he actually was gay and didn't know it.

"Of course not! I was merely in question on how one so young, and not to mention the guards had no clue who that you were, got thrown into the dungeons." The man replied to Harry's sarcasm.

Harry smiled after a second, "well I really don't remember. All I can think of is that I put on this ring and…there I am," he said. A nagging pull at the back of his mind was warning him not to mention anything about technology…he didn't understand why but his hunches had always proved correct in the past so he went along with it…maybe the people here were Amish.

A girl bustled in and his mind died from shock. A girl that beautiful just couldn't be human. She just couldn't be. The girl smiled and moved beside the bed carrying a bowl of water that had a sweet and at the same time burning scent to it and laid it beside the man.

"Would my lord wish supper be brought to him and his patient as well?" she asked in a voice that felt like liquid sunlight.

"No, Liana, we will be fine until the midday." The man said again.

Harry was in shock again that day…this man was a lord?

"Yes. Milord Aragorn." " she said softly and bowed her way out of the room.

"You're a lord?" Harry asked, amazement was clear in his voice. Compared to this man he now felt as if he were a toddler.

Lord Aragorn smiled as he dipped a towel into the water. "Actually, melonin, I am the king of Gondor."


End file.
